parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman)
Toby the Engine is Jaén Producción's tenth spoof and the third Christmas spoof and is now playing on YouTube. Cast *Toby as Frosty *Molly as Karen *Percival C. McLeach as Mr. Hinkle *Gill, Goby, Annie, Max, and Detective Conan as Karen's Friends *Ichabod Crane as Jimmy Durante *Pikachu as Hocus Pocus *Grumpy as The Policeman *Doc as The Ticket Man *Homer Simpson as Santa Claus *Johanna as The Teacher Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969) Footage *Thomas and Friends (1984) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *The Rescuers Down Under (1986) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Case Closed *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Pokemon (1997) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Simpsons (1989) Gallery Toby the Tram.png|Toby as Frosty Dancing molly dance!.png|Molly as Karen Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Mr. Hinkle Gil as Jacob.jpg|Gill, Goby as Henry the green tender engine.jpg|Goby, Annie (Little Einsteins).png|Annie, Max in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Max, Img conan.png|and Detective Conan as Karen's Friends Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Jimmy Durante PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Hocus Pocus Snow White - Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy as The Policeman Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as The Ticket Man Simpsons 09 Homer V2F hires1-56e1eccc5f9b5854a9f89a63.jpg|Homer Simpson as Santa Claus Johanna.png|Johanna as The Teacher Scenes *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 1 - Introduction *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 2 - Percival C. McLeach's Magic Show *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 3 - Toby Comes To Life/Main Titles *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 4 - Toby Comes to Life Again *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 5 - Toby Begins to Melt/The Parade *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 7 - The Train Ride/Searching Fire for Molly *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 8 - Warming Up Molly/Waiting for Homer *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 9 - Homer Arrives Too Late/Toby Melts *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 10 - Homer Revives Toby/McLeach Learns a Lesson *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 11 - Conclusion/Finale *Toby the Engine (Frosty the Snowman) Part 12 - End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs